Der griechische Dolmetscher: Inhaltsangabe
Arthur Conan Doyles Kurzgeschichte Der griechische Dolmetscher ist unter Anderem in der Sammlung Die Memoiren des Sherlock Holmes zu finden. Inhalt: Sherlock Holmes wird im Sommer 1886 von seinem Bruder Mycroft in dessen Club gebeten. So erfährt Dr. Watson erstmals, dass sein Freund und Kollege einen etwa gleichaltrigen Bruder hat. Mehr noch: Mycrofts Geistesgaben sind, wie Holmes nicht ohne Bewunderung erzählt, sogar noch größer als seine eigenen. Der einzige Grund, warum sein Bruder kein Detektiv wurde, ist dessen übergroße Bequemlichkeit. Wenn man aber vom bequemen Clubsessel aus Detektiv sein könnte, dann wäre Mycroft der größte Kriminalist der Welt. So aber arbeitet er für die Regierung ihrer Majestät in Whitehall als Rechnungsprüfer. Denn er kann gut mit Zahlen umgehen. Mycroft hat eine Wohnung in Palmall. Außer diesen beiden Orten hält er sich nur noch im Diogenes Club auf. Er ist eines der Gründungsmitglieder dieses Clubs. Eines Clubs, welchen Sherlock Holmes als den wohl seltsamsten Club aller Zeiten bezeichnet. Keinem Clubmitglied ist es gestattet, von den anderen Mitgliedern auch nur Notiz zu nehmen. Außer im Besucherzimmer ist das Sprechen IM GESAMTEN CLUBLOKAL STRENGSTENS VERBOTEN! Dreimalige Ermahnung bei Verstoß gegen diese Regeln führen zum Ausschluss aus dem Diogenes Club. Dessen einzige Existenzberechtigung besteht laut Holmes darin, im bequemen Clubsessel die Zeitung zu lesen. Holmes mag diese Art von "Zusammenkunft" überhaupt nicht. Nun aber hat Mycroft etwas entdeckt, das für seinen Bruder interessant sein dürfte. Im Besucherzimmer des Clubs erfahren Holmes und Watson auch rasch, worum es geht: Mycroft stellt ihnen Mr. Melas, einen Dolmetscher für die griechische Sprache, vor. Er ist, wie Mycroft erklärt, einer seiner Nachbarn und wohnt ein Stockwerk unter ihm. Der Dolmetscher berichtet wie folgt: Vor kurzem sei er von einem Gentleman namens Harold Latimer aufgesucht worden. Dieser habe ihn gebeten, ihn in sein Haus nach Kingston zu begleiten. Dort habe er außer Mr. Latimer noch einen Mann namens Wilson Kemp, eine junge Frau namens Sophia, sowie einen weiteren jungen Mann getroffen. Dieser junge Mann spricht laut Mr. Latimer nur griechisch. Deshalb sollte Mr. Melas ihn befragen, ob er zur Unterschrift unter gewisse Papiere bereit wäre. Eine Weigerung würde ihm schlecht bekommen. Der junge Mann, welcher von der Frau namens Sophia Paul oder Pavlos genannt wurde, war gefesselt. Und es sah aus, als wäre er bereits über geraume Zeit in der Gewalt von Mr. Latimer und Mr. Kemp. Denn er wird offenbar durch Misshandlungen und Hunger gefoltert. Davon konnte sich der Dolmetscher, als die Befragung negativ verlief, selbst ein Bild machen. Und ihm wurde unverholen mit dem Schicksal seines Vorgängers gedroht, sollte er jemals auch nur ein Wort über das in diesem Haus gesehene verlieren. Mr. Melas kann jedoch nicht schweigen, da er Mitleid mit dem armen Gefangenen hat. Von der Polizei fürchtet er jedoch, nicht ernst genommen zu werden. Da er zugleich schon viel von Sherlock Holmes und Dr. Watson gehört hat, wendete er sich eben an Mr. Mycroft Holmes, welchen er flüchtig kennt. Er bat ihn, den Kontakt herzustellen. Und die beiden Herren, also Mycroft und Mr. Melas, haben Recht behalten: Holmes wittert sofort einen hoch interessanten Fall, den er sogleich übernimmt. Er ermahnt Mr. Melas noch zur größten Vorsicht. Schließlich muss man damit rechnen, dass Mr. Latimer und sein Kumpan von seinem Besuch im Diogenes Club erfahren. Anschließend kehren Holmes und Watson in die Bakerstreet 221b zurück, um unverzüglich mit den Recherchen zu beginnen. Diese bestätigen die Theorie des Meisterdetektivs alsbald: Es handelt sich bei dem jungen Mann und der jungen Frau griechischer Herkunft um Mr. Paul und Miss Sophia Kratides. Die beiden Geschwister sind die letzten Abkömmlinge einer der reichsten Familien Griechenlands. Das erfährt Holmes, als sich ein honoriger Herr auf seine Zeitungsannonce, mit welcher er Auskünfte über die beiden jungen Leute einholen wollte, bei ihm meldet. Der Herr ist Mr. J. Devonport und, wie er dem Meisterdetektiv im Zuge einer persönlichen Aussprache erklärt, ein früherer Geschäftspartner und Freund von Mr. Kratides Senior. Er und seine Gattin haben die junge Miss Sophia zum Zwecke eines Studienurlaubes in ihrem Hause gastlich aufgenommen. Miss Kratides ist, wie Mr. Devonport erklärt, eine hübsche junge Frau, welche leider noch keine all zu große Lebenserfahrung vorzuweisen hat. So ist sie mit einem Küken zu vergleichen, welches gerade flügge wird. Leider hat dies, wie das Ehepaar Devonport mittlerweile befürchten muss, höchst unangenehme Folgen: Denn ihr junger Schützling ist seit einiger Zeit verschwunden! Zuletzt hatten die Gasteltern erfahren, dass die junge Dame während eines Festes, welches sie kürzlich besuchte, einen nach außen hin wie der perfekte Gentleman auftretenden Mann kennengelernt hat. Es dauerte auch garnicht lange und sie war bis über beide Ohren in diesen Kerl verliebt! Und nicht nur das! Alsbald war von Heirat und einer gemeinsamen Zukunft die Rede! Das wollten Mr. Devonport und seine Gattin natürlich nicht zulassen. Schließlich stehen sie dem Bruder der jungen Dame, Mr. Paul Kratides, im Wort. Und zudem hatte der Geschäftsmann, wie er Holmes erklärt, schon von Beginn an im Bezug auf Mr. Latimer so ein eigenartiges Gefühl, als ob mit diesem Mann etwas nicht stimmen würde. Auch das hat er dem Sohn seines Freundes geschrieben. Dieser junge Mann ist als der Ältere der Vormund seiner Schwester Sophia. Zugleich ist er der Verwalter des beträchtlichen, beiden Geschwistern zu gleichen Teilen zustehenden Familienvermögens. Ohne seine Zustimmung erhält niemand auch nur einen einzigen Penny. Nicht einmal seine Schwester, welche er wie seinen Augapfel hütet, hat ohne sein Einverständnis Zugriff auf das Geld. Mr. Kratides hat Griechenland, soweit Mr. Devonport weiß, noch nie verlassen. Auch spricht er de facto kein englisch, sondern nur seine Muttersprache, also griechisch. Wie auch immer! Mr. Devonport hat Mr. Kratides umgehend geschrieben und ihn um sein Kommen gebeten, als er von Miss Kratides Heirats- und Zukunftsplänen erfuhr. Als Reaktion auf das Telegramm an den Bruder, welcher über sie offenbar mit Argusaugen wacht, ist Miss Sophia, so glauben ihre Gasteltern jedenfalls, mit ihrem Geliebten durchgebrannt. Jedenfalls haben die Devonports kein Wort mehr von ihr gehört. Und als wäre das nicht schon schlimm genug, hat man auch von ihrem Bruder bis jetzt keine Nachricht bekommen. Dabei hatte man so sehr auf sein Herkommen und seinen brüderlichen Einfluss auf dieses unvernüftige Kind gehofft! Jetzt sind die Eheleute jedenfalls mit ihrer Weisheit am Ende! Sie wissen keinen Rat mehr in dieser Angelegenheit. Da kam ihnen die Anzeige von Sherlock Holmes zu Hilfe. Mit diesen Worten endet der Vortrag des Geschäftsmannes. Holmes hat ruhig und ohne ein Wort zu sagen zugehört. Dabei hat sein Gehirn jedoch von Beginn an wie ein präzises Uhrwerk gearbeitet. Jetzt ist seine erste Hypothese über diesen Fall bereits fertig! Und sie ist ein Schock sowohl für Mr. Devonport, als auch wenig später für Dr. Watson in der Bakerstreet! Holmes erklärt dem Geschäftsmann nämlich, er hätte weitaus besser daran getan, sofort nach seinem ersten Verdacht, spätestens jedoch nach dem Verschwinden von Miss Sophia, die Polizei zu verständigen! Denn es ist mittlerweile so, dass sich BEIDE GESCHWISTER IN GROSSBRITANNIEN UND IN DER GEWALT VON VERBRECHERN BEFINDEN! Mr. Paul Kratides ist nämlich unmittelbar nach Erhalt des Telegramms nach London gereist. Leider war er offenbar so unvernünftig, 1.) niemandem aus seinem Umfeld von dieser Reise zu berichten und 2.) umgehend nach seiner Ankunft Mr. Latimer aufzusuchen, um ihn zur Rede zu stellen! Dieser Mann arbeitet jedoch mit einem Komplizen, dessen Identität zunächst nicht bekannt ist, zusammen. Sie haben die Chance, welche sich ihnen durch die Ankunft des jungen Erben bot, sofort erkannt und ausgenutzt! Er ist nämlich der Mann, welcher in dem Haus in Kingston gefangengehalten und gefoltert wird! Damit will man ihn zur Unterschrift unter Papiere zwingen, welche seinen Erbverzicht und die Übertragung der alleinigen Verfügungsgewalt über das Familienvermögen auf seine Schwester bestätigen! Man muss jetzt sofort handeln! Denn für die beiden jungen Erben steht schlimmes zu befürchten! Es gilt, so schnell als möglich das Versteck der Bande auszuheben, wenn man die beiden Geiseln noch lebend befreien will! Außerdem steht zu befürchten, dass diese Verbrecher sich an Mr. Melas rächen könnten, weil er den Meisterdetektiv um Hilfe gebeten hat! Das diese Befürchtungen mehr als begründet sind, erfahren Sherlock Holmes, Dr. Watson und Mycroft Holmes, der sich den beiden Herren aus einem plötzlichen Anflug von Abenteuerlust heraus angeschlossen hat, nur all zu bald: Der griechische Dolmetscher ist nämlich plötzlich verschwunden! Er wurde aus seiner Wohnung gewaltsam entführt! Rasch begeben sich die drei Herren, nachdem sie ihre Waffen geholt haben, nach Kingston. Dort sind die Verbrecher gerade dabei, ihr Gepäck zu verladen. Sie wollen abreisen und Miss Kratides mit sich nehmen! Die junge Frau wehrt sich nach Kräften und schreit verzweifelt nach ihrem Bruder. Die Herren Holmes kommen, gemeinsam mit Dr. Watson, zwar noch während dieser Vorbereitungen zu dem Haus. Aber es ist ihnen nicht möglich, die Abfahrt der Bande zu verhindern. Mycroft gerät nämlich kurzzeitig in die Gewalt der Gauner, wobei er zudem leicht verletzt wird. Um das Leben seines Bruders nicht unnötig zu gefährden brechen Sherlock und Watson ihren Versuch zur Befreiung der jungen Erbin ab. Die Verbrecher verschwinden mit ihr und ihrem Gepäck, da sie sich nach dem europäischen Festland einschiffen wollen. Die Verletzung Mycrofts stellt sich zum Glück als harmlos heraus, sodass er alsbald wieder auf den Beinen ist. Und das ist auch notwendig! Denn es gilt, Mr. Melas und Mr. Kratides schnellstmöglich zu finden! Sie müssen noch im Haus sein! Dort haben die Gauner, wie die drei Herren alsbald feststellen, eine heimtückische Falle aufgebaut! Sie haben den Keller mit Teerkohle aufgefüllt und die Heizung ohne Flamme in Betrieb gesetzt! Das hieraus entstehende Kohle- und Gasgemisch steigt langsam, aber stetig, durch die Luftschächte der Klimaanlage im ganzen Haus empor. Es ist sofort klar, worum es hier geht! Jeder, der sich jetzt noch im Haus befindet, soll auf diese Weise umkommen, damit die Bande keine unbequemen Zeugen für ihre Verbrechen zu fürchten haben! Dennoch durchsuchen die drei Herren rasch das Haus. Dabei finden sie im Keller zwei reglose Körper! Die beiden Männer werden sofort in den Garten und damit an die frische Luft gebracht! Den einen Herren kennen wir schon: Es ist Mr. Melas, der griechische Dolmetscher! Wer der andere, etwas jüngere Mann ist, wissen die drei Herren ebenfalls prompt! Sie haben Mr. Paul Kratides gefunden! Sofort beginnen die Wiederbelebungsversuche, wobei vor allem Dr. Watson als erfahrener Arzt eine große Stütze ist. Bei ihrem Klienten zeigt das zur allgemeinen Erleichterung auch bald die erhoffte Wirkung. Der Übersetzer erwacht, ist aber zunächst vollkommen verwirrt und verängstigt. Der Meisterdetektiv kann ihn jedoch alsbald beruhigen. Er erklärt ihm, was geschehen ist, wäre nicht seine Schuld! Im Gegenteil! Hätte er keine Hilfe gesucht, wäre er jetzt wohl nicht mehr am Leben. Da überbringt der ehemalige Armeearzt eine furchtbare Nachricht! Der schreckliche Plan von Mr. Latimer und seinem Kumpan ist bei Paul Kratides aufgegangen! Er ist tot! Die vier Herren betrauern den jungen Erben, welchem das Wohlergehen seiner kleinen Schwester so sehr am Herzen lag, aufrichtig. Zudem machen sich die Herren Holmes und Dr. Watson größte Sorgen um die junge Frau. Aber da erklärt der Dolmetscher, dazu gäbe es keinen Grund! Wenn sie eine wahre Griechin ist, wird sie sich schon zu helfen wissen. Wie wahr diese Aussage ist, erfährt man wenig später: Inspektor Gregson, ein von Holmes sehr geschätzter, weil hoffnungsvoller junger Polizeibeamter, ist zu Gast in der Bakerstreet 221b. Dort erkundigt er sich zunächst nach dem Befinden von Mr. Mycroft Holmes. Dieser ist lt. Aussage seines Bruders, sowohl von seiner Verletzung, als auch von seiner Abenteuerlust genesen. Er verbirgt sich wieder in Whitehall, seiner Wohnung in Palmall und dem Diogenes Club. Nun gut! Dann kann der Inspektor ja zur Sache kommen! Zunächst wurde vor wenigen Tagen ein Toter aus der Themse geborgen. Es handelt sich mit Sicherheit um den ersten griechischen Dolmetscher, welchen Mr. Latimer und sein Komplize, ein gewisser Wilson Kemp, für ihre Zwecke einsetzen wollten. Offenbar war man mit dem Ergebnis seiner Arbeit nicht zufrieden. Außerdem war er zum unbequemen Zeugen geworden. Deshalb musste dieser Mann sterben! Mr. Harold Latimer und Mr. Wilson Kemp sind übrigens zwei amtsbekannte Gauner. Sie haben sich darauf spezialisiert, sich bei Personen der vornehmen Gesellschaft einzuschmeicheln, um auf diese Weise Zugang zu Festen und Gesellschaften zu erlangen. Jedes Mal fehlten nach dem Ende dieser Festlichkeiten Wertgegenstände. Das konnten entweder Schmuckstücke oder Brieftaschen sein. Aber es war immer gerade soviel, dass der Verdacht jeweils auf die Dienerschaft und nie auf die Gäste fiel. Dieses "Geschäft" scheint über mehrere Jahre bestens funktioniert zu haben. Denn immerhin konnten sich diese sauberen Herren das etwas heruntergekommene Landhaus in Kingston leisten. Wie bereits vermutet, hat Latimer bei einer dieser Festlichkeiten Miss Kratides kennengelernt. Und er hat bald erfahren, wie wohlhabend die Familie ist. So wollte er sie so schnell wie möglich zum Traualtar führen, um sich anschließend in den Besitz dieser Vermögenswerte zu setzen. Aber dann haben die Verbrecher festgestellt, dass dies ohne die Zustimmung von Mr. Kratides als dem Vermögensverwalter und Vormund seiner Schwester nicht möglich ist. Und dieser hat ihren finsteren Plänen durch seine überstürzte Anreise auf das Telegramm seiner Freunde hin ohne es zu wissen genau in die Hände gespielt! Latimer und Kemp haben ihn überwältigt und in ihrem Haus gefangen gesetzt. Dort wollten sie ihn durch Folter zur Unterschrift unter den Erbverzicht zwingen. Aber der junge Mann weigerte sich standhaft - bis zu seinem qualvollen Tod im Teerkohlegas. Derweil haben sich die Mörder mit Miss Kratides wie geplant nach dem Kontinent eingeschifft. Auf dem Festland angekommen, hat Latimer sofort versucht, seine Hochzeitspläne energisch voranzutreiben. Damit ist er jedoch in mehreren Ländern zunächst gescheitert, weil man für die Eheschließung verschiedene amtliche Dokumente benötigt. Vor allem bei von Ausländern beabsichtigten Eheschließungen nimmt man es in einigen Ländern damit besonders genau. So sind die Gauner schließlich bis nach Budapest gereist. Und dort haben sie die fehlenden Dokumente bekommen. Sie haben auch einen Priester gefunden, welcher bereit war, die Trauung vorzunehmen. Als er das hört, ist Dr. John Watson zutiefst erschüttert. Diese arme Frau mußte den Mörder ihres Bruders tatsächlich heiraten? Oje! Dann wird auch ihr kein langes Leben mehr beschieden sein. Denn jetzt haben die Schurken ja alles, was sie wollten, in ihre gierigen Hände bekommen! Aber da kann der Polizeibeamte die beiden Herren beruhigen. Er hat lediglich gesagt, es wäre ein Priester BEREIT GEWESEN, DIE TRAUUNG DURCHZUFÜHREN! Dazu ist es jedoch nicht mehr gekommen! Denn an dem vorbestimmten Tag erschien das Paar nicht zum vereinbarten Trauungstermin. Deshalb begab sich der Priester ins Hotel, um dort nachzusehen. Dabei wurden die Leichen zweier britischer Staatsangehöriger in ihrem Hotelzimmer entdeckt! Harold Latimer und Wilson Kemp! Wie die ungarische Polizei mitteilt, wurden die beiden Männer offenbar erstochen. Da ihre kriminelle Vergangenheit auch dort bekannt ist, geht man von der Tat einer rivalisierenden Bande aus. Außerdem ist die junge Dame, welche die beiden Herren bei ihrer Ankunft begleitet hat, verschwunden! Der Meisterdetektiv kann sich jedoch bereits sehr gut vorstellen, wer für das Ableben dieser beiden Mörder gesorgt hat. Und jetzt ist vor allem Dr. Watson verblüfft, als er erkennt, worauf sein Freund hinaus will. Das ist einfach unglaublich! Er hat die junge Frau zwar nur für einen kurzen Moment gesehen. Aber DAS hätte er ihr im Leben nicht zugetraut! Holmes sieht die Sache dagegen typisch pragmatisch. Eine Frau, welche aus tiefstem Herzen haßt ist zu allem fähig! Es kommt in diesem Fall übrigens noch die Trauer um den toten Bruder, sowie ein gewisses Maß an Schuldgefühl hinzu. Und das besteht nicht zu unrecht! Denn wäre Miss Kratides dem Rat ihrer Gasteltern gefolgt, so wäre sie nicht auf diesen Gauner hereingefallen! Und ihr Bruder wäre noch am Leben! Der Inspektor wird übrigens, wie er auf Nachfrage erklärt, die ungarische Polizei NICHT über Miss Kratides' Verbleib informieren. Die arme Frau hat bereits mehr als genug gelitten! Jetzt soll sie in Ruhe in Athen ihr Erbe antreten, wohin sie sicherlich bereits auf dem Wege ist. Wenn die ungarischen oder griechischen Polizeibehörden jemals die wahren Hintergründe der beiden Todesfälle in Budapest ermitteln sollten, so wäre dies allein ihre Angelegenheit. Für die britische Polizei steht einzig im Vordergrund, dass zukünftig zwei Verbrecher weniger zu ihren "Kunden" gehören. Diese können keinen Schaden mehr anrichten. Und ansonsten ist der Fall sowohl für die Polizei, als auch für Sherlock Holmes damit abgeschlossen! Kategorie: Kanon (Inhaltsangabe)